German Published Patent Application No. 10 2004 030 464 describes a method for electronic brake control, in which the clearance is overcome by prefilling the servo-hydraulic brake systems if the accelerator is released at a gradient that exceeds a minimum gradient. In this context it is assumed that, in an emergency situation, for example, the driver will release the accelerator pedal abruptly, and the prefilling will be activated in such a situation.
The method allows the clearance to be overcome by prefilling the brake system only in those instances where the driver releases the accelerator abruptly. This is typically provided only in an emergency situation. With a so-called sporty or dynamic driving style, in which there is a frequent change between acceleration by operating the accelerator pedal, and deceleration by operating the brake pedal, and in which the accelerator pedal is normally not released abruptly, the clearance of the service brake is therefore not overcome. The driver of the motor vehicle perceives this as a delayed response of the service brake.